UN DULCE ENGAÑO
by Reyra092
Summary: ella tiene 18 años y el tiene 24 un amor prohibido que dirias si supieras que eres mi unico apoyo?... dime xq la escojes a ella? no soy buena con los summary pero ellos solo estan aprendiendo a vivir, es mi primer fic asi que espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1 Un Doloroso Recuerdo

UN DULCE ENGAÑO….

Capitulo 1 Un Doloroso Recuerdo

Es curioso nuestros actos del pasado condenan nuestro presente q a su vez determinaran nuestro futuro, solo nuestras acciones por mas mínimas que pudiesen llegar a ser en ocasiones serán el determinante final. Es época de lluvias cada gota que cae de los nublados cielos golpea en tejado de mi habitación, el frio se apodera de mis manos.. pero estoy aquí … y seguiré aquí no me daré por vencida.

Flash back….

(narro yo)

Un grupo de niños inocentes se encontraba descansando junto a su nana , en aquella casa todo era risas y alegría. Puedo afirmar que los mejores años de la vida son los de la infancia, cuando nuestra alma aun es pura y nuestra vida no tiene preocupaciones pero siempre hay excepciones . no todos los niños disfrutan del privilegio de ser amados sinceramente , muchos cargan con responsabilidades que no deberían y para Sakura esto no le era desconocido. A sus 5 años ella se encargaba de cuidar a su pequeño hermano Kotaro mientras sus padres se ocupaban de trabajar y conseguir dinero; para ella su hermano era la posesión más preciada que tenia , por eso sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa antes que abandonarlo.

Todas la tardes después del jardín Hakumo su nana recogía a Sakura y a Pein un chico de 12 años que también se encontraba al cuidado de la joven señora, caminaban por las viejas calles de la ciudad hasta la casa de Hakumo donde pasarían toda la tarde, como raro Kotaro dormía casi todo el día puesto que aun era un pequeño bebe, después de hacer los deberes escolares y tomar una merienda llegaba la hora de la siesta… quizá la peor hora del día. ambos chicos se dirigían hacia sus colchonetas con sus cobijas para dormir solo hasta que Hakumo cerraba la puerta de aquella habitación comenzaría el sufrimiento.

Sakura te encuentras despierta? – dijo Pain mientras se acercaba a la niña

…-Sakura solo se escondía bajo la cobija cerraba con fuerza sus ojos.

Vamos , se que sigues despierta- el pelirojo despojaba a la chica de su cobija- sabes que es la mejor hora del día y no dejare que la arruines.

No quiero- decía entre sollozos – por favor no- la mano de Pain se posiciono bruscamente sobre la boca de la chica ahogando sus quejidos.

Si no lo haces tu hermano lamentara mucho su existencia, y sabes q tengo más credibilidad aquí- con su otra mano Pain se aventuraba en el pequeño cuerpo de la chica , tocando su abdomen, su pecho plano una y otra vez mientras la besaba como si su vida dependiese de ello.

La peli rosa solo cerraba los ojos tratando de contener las lagrimas, de vivir algo que no era para ves que Pain la tocaba se estremecía , no sabia si estaba bn solo sabia que era doloroso y odiaba cuando el hacia eso, de repente sintió aquella mano entrar en su intimidad al principio fue algo doloroso pero debía soportarlo, solo por su hermano. Aquel dedo jugueteaba una y otra ves entrando y saliendo a su placer.

Ya no puedo mas sakura – decía mientras le quitaba la braguitas a la pequeña niña y el a su ves abria el broche de su pantalon dejando ver a la niña su pene erecto- creo que de hoy no pasa.

Pain se acomodo sobre la niña que al percibir entrar al intruso lloro con mas fuerza, para su pequeño cuerpo era muy doloso sentirlo entrar de una sola chico aceleraba mas el ritmo, veía fluir sangre de la pequeña, pero no imporataba mientras el se sintiera bn, cada ves mas y mas fuerte , mas y mas rápido hasta que llego por fin a aquel punto al cual el solo llegaría dentro de aquella chica.

Estuviste increíble- dijo tumbándose al lado de solo la escuchaba llorar

Para sakura era deseperante aquella situación, siempre a diario a la misma hora sucedia desde aquel dia… donde las rosas blancas se tiñieron de rojo, y nadie nunca las podria regresar a su color original una ves son manchadas.

Fin del flash back…

Con cada gota de lluvia un aquel recuerdo asltaba su mente, no podía sentirse en paz aun con 17 años lo recordaba una y otra ves, recordaba el odio que sentía por los hombres… aqeul secreto que nunca nadie supo

Se abrió una puerta –Ohio preciosa –

Ohio mama- dijo la oji jade tumbada en su cama.

Sakura la familia de tu padre vendrá esta noche así que regresa pronto de la oficina, debo irme a trabajar y por cierto se te hace tarde.- la mujer cerró la puerta y salió de la casa.

Sakura se vistió y se peino, su día había comenzado

El día en la oficina fue lo habitual las típicas escenas de la vida cotidiana de una secretaria hermosa que a su corta edad pagaba las cuentas de su hogar junto con su madre. Mientras que el inútil de su padre no hacía nada más que navegar en internet todo el día y descansar de su "ajetreada" vida. Su hermano Kotaro se encontraba estudiando en el instituto se graduaría el año próximo, y ella trabajando durante el día en una filial de las oficinas de su tía , pero en la noche se convertiría en una estudiante de universidad todo por sacar adelante el hogar que tenia con su familia. Por suerte estaba de vacaciones así que simplemente descansaba después de la oficina.

(suena un celular)

Hola?- contesto la chica

Hola amor, como estas ¿?

Naruto!- una sonrisa se escapo escurridizamente de su boca- Te extraño mucho. Bien salgo en una hora. Donde estas ¿=?

Yo? He decidido recogerte del trabajo así que estoy saliendo de la universidad justo para allá te parece?-

Gracias amor! Te amo!- la sonrisa aumento más con aquellas palabras

Yo tambien mi vida mucho no te imaginas cuanto.- la mismas sonrisa apareció en el rostro del muchacho- entonces te parece si te llevo hasta tu casa hoy ¿?

Si , nada me agradaría mas que eso.- contesto la joven

Entonces nos vemos en un rato . te amo more bye- colgó el rubio

Sakura contaba los minutos desde la llamada. Aquella hora le pareció eterna ya quería ver aquellos ojos azules que la hacen tan feliz. Cuando se completo el tiempo la chica salió de la oficina y ahí está el sujetando una sombrilla bajo aquel tormentoso invierno. Y aquel cálido beso no se hizo esperar.

Quieres tomar algo antes de ir a casa?- apartándose de la chica

Si , amor hace un buen tiempo quería mostrarte un café de aquí cerca- lo agarro de la mano y casi que jalándolo hacia el café

Un tanto mojados llegaron y se sentaron en una de las mesas- ven aquí amor- el rubio extendió sus brazos y la chica accedió a recostarse en su cálido pecho- con-

Disculpe que desean ordenar ?- dijo una mesera

Para mí un capuchino sencillo- dijo la chica mirando a su novio

Y yo un chocolate caliente –

En seguida .la mujer se retiro para TRAER la orden.

Ahora si como estuvo tu día hermosa?

Pues bien ya sabes llamadas y ese tipo de cosas pero no me quejo jajaj sabes a veces odio mi trabajo , pero en días como hoy no me quejo de ello – contesto – y como te fue a ti?

bien mi vida nada nuevo hace poco comenzaron las clases así que tu mejor que nadie conoce esa rutina.

La conversación continuo tras besos abrazos y expresiones del afecto mutuo que se tenían , pero ya era hora de regresar a casa , así que pidieron un taxi para dirigirse al hogar de la haruno

El día parecía haber terminar pero no era así apenas era el comienzo.


	2. Chapter 2 La Reunion Familiar

Capitulo 2 La reunión Familiar

(narra Sakura)

La noche no era como cualquier otra, hoy tendría que ver a mi familia que vive en una ciudad un tanto lejos de Tokio , es la parte más pretenciosa de la familia, siempre entre los hermanos de mi papa ha existido una tonta competencia sobre que sobrino es mejor , así que no me llevo bien con mis primos puesto que cada logro que obtengo es un obstáculo para ellos, a mi no me gusta contar nada de mis logros en mi casa precisamente por eso , creo la mejor manera de llevar una familia en paz es simplemente ignorando los aciertos de otros, pero en mi caso eso no es posible.

-se abre la puerta-

Toda la familia se hallaba reunida esa noche en la sala de mi casa, estaba mi tía Mizuko y su hija mi prima Matsuri, así como también mi prima Saeko ella con su pequeña hijita Satomi .

Hola familia – conteste

Hola Sakura , tiempo sin vernos – contesto Mizuko mientras saludaba a la peli rosa

Hola tía , como has estado ?

Bien , mi hija hace poco entro a estudiar sicología

Ooo te felicito Matsuri – me acerque a ella y le di un abrazo

Gracias prima- correspondiendo mi abrazo- y tú que estás haciendo?

Yo , bueno ahora me estoy pagando la carrera , voy en tercer semestre de contaduría.

En ese preciso momento los ojos de Mizuko y Matsuri se abrieron como platos , mientras mi padre solo miraba la escena con orgullo, ves de nuevo esta estúpida competencia-

Oo que bien primita, pero sabes que Neji ya va en cuarto semestre y todos tenemos la misma edad.- contesto la castaña

Si lo sé ^^ y la verdad me alegro mucho por él, tu sabes yo solo espero que lleguemos a ser buenas personas en el futuro.-

Una respuesta bastante diplomática, viniendo de ti Sakura – comento Mizuko

Que insinúas Mizuko- intervino mi papa

Una risita salió del gesto de mi tía- nada simplemente tu hija no es más brillante que nuestro sobrino Neji, así que por obvias razones mi hija es mas talentosa que la tuya , puesto que ellos dos se criaron juntos, es triste ver como una bella flor es arrastrada por los viento de la vida- concluyo mi tía

Jajaja más brillante tu hija? La verdad creo querida hermana que es al contrario mi hija al ser criada lejos de sus primos aprendió el verdadero significado de la vida y a apreciar las cosas que se consiguen con el propio esfuerzo.. sin ofenderte mi hija sabe defenderse bien , perfectamente podría vivir sola si así lo quisiese , mientras que Matsuri fue criada en un mundo perfecto una muñeca de porcelana jamás sobreviviría al mundo real.- concluyo mi padre

Perdón? – contesto Mizuko- creo todo lo contrario mi hija tiene modales más refinados y es una mujer de casa, Sakura ha perdido su gracia femenina al ser expuesta a "los vientos de la vida"

Pues déjame decirte Mizuko que tu hija nunca ha trabajado, mi hija perfectamente puede pagar sus gasto lo cual dudo que Matsuri logre a menos de que se case con un joven adinerado - mi padre estaba ya de mal humor- mi hija a sus 18 años ya está ganando casi 2000 US quincenales dudo q tu hija logre algo así a su edad ella debería ser el ejemplo de mi hija.-

Familia creo que nos hemos precipitado en la conversación - interrumpió Saeko – nuestra reunión es para celebrar que nos volvemos a encontrar y recordar nuestra unidad familiar, la verdad esperaba este encuentro más ameno, pero siempre son acaloradas discusiones que ponen en incomodidad a sus respectivas hijas , olvidemos este asunto mas bien vamos a comer pizza!- Saeko se sentó junto a su hijita , un silencio incomodo cubrió la sala.

Tienes razón sobrina – dijo Mizuko - entonces que sea Sakura quien pague ¿conoces algún sitio de pizza gourmet?

Sakura fulmino con la mirada a su padre , si él se oponía pondría en tela de juicio los logros de su hija , así que simplemente dejo q la situación ocurriera.

Cuando llego la pizza….

Estuvo delicioso – argumento Matsuri

Si - contesto Mizuko

Ese lugar siempre me ha gustado – acoto Saeko - pero hace días quiero ver una película así que pensaba en ir con ustedes el sábado que les parece?

Si es buena idea, después podríamos ir a un Spa que conozco aquí, es de los mejores – dijo Mizuko entusiasmada - y pues como mi sobrina Saku es tan afortunada por su trabajo será ella quien nos invite.

PERDON!- Sakura se levanto de la mesa - en ningún momento dije estar desacuerdo con esto .

Pero Sakura somos tu familia! - dijo Matsuri haciéndose la indignada – después de todo sigo siendo una mejor persona que tu por lo que veo

Ya no más!- Sakura estaba de mal genio

Hija por favor compórtate- no entendía porque mi papa decía eso. Acaso no se daba cuenta ?

La chica subió hacia la habitación de ella se encerró y empezó a escuchar música la verdad no sabía qué hacer en esa situación su papa estaba medio loco, como es posible que se haya quedado de brazos cruzados? Como es posible que se atreviera a contar cuanto ganaba? Siempre sucedía lo mismo su papa abría esa bocota que tenia y ella terminaba pagando los platos rotos.

Sakura salió de su alcoba cuando todos se habían ido y se encontró con su padre.

Hola papa

Hola hija ya estas mejor

Si

Sabes que no me gusta que te enfades en medio de las reuniones familiares- dijo el hombre- que pensara la familia de eso cuando se entere -

Sabes que eso no me importa, venía a decirte q no estoy desacuerdo con que tu comentaras acerca de mi trabajo -

Pero hija son tus logros no deberías ocultarlos , antes todo lo contrario la familia se enorgullece de un miembro tan talentoso como tu- el hombre miraba a su hija cada vez mas convertida en una mujer.

No me interesa , existe algo llamado privacidad padre y es por tu culpa que ahora estoy en esta situación, odio esa tonta competencia que tienes con tus hermanos , siempre pago los platos rotos yo, tu no entiendes? Para mí ya es difícil saber que mis primos no me dirigen la palabra como para que tú me ayudes a que eso siga ocurriendo con tus comentarios -

Sakura soy tu padre y me debes respeto - el hombre comenzó a enfadarse- no debes dudar de mis acciones

Pues entonces dudo de ellas , tu esperas que yo siga respondiendo por la casa mientras tu todo el tía te la pasas en tu cuarto viendo televisión y fumando y esperas que siga como si nada hubiera pasado?- la peli rosa se levanto de la mesa- tú no sabes cómo se siente mi mama , no sabes nada , ahora así te parezca una falta de respeto lo cual me tiene sin cuidado, no pienso pagar ni medio centavo por todos los planes q tienen con MI dinero a la única q estoy dispuesta a darle todo lo q pida es a mi mama.

Que me estas insinuando jovencita!-

Lo que escuchas esta que es tu casa y como hombre deberías responder por sus gastos, si no eres capaz de mantenerla es tu problema yo no pienso volver a pagar las cuentas del hogar- la chica estaba ya de mal humor también

Sabes bien que no necesito nada tuyo soy un hombre de la casa -

Jajá de la casa si por ti fuera mi madre hubiese muerto de hambre- Sakura se burlo

Hiashi fulmino con la mirada a Sakura y le dio una cachetada – esto es para que entiendas quien es el que manda

La chica toco su mejilla - si tuenes razón el que manda es un animal al que le llamo padre

Si no te gusta como es entonces te vas de la casa! Ya tienes 18 años debes mantenerte sola y cuando vuelvas será por tus maletas- grito hiashi ya desesperado

No te preocupes q ni de visita pienso volver! - Sakura comenzó a llorar y salió corriendo hacia su habitación y comenzó a empacar.


	3. Chapter 3 Los que Estan conmigo

Bueno primero debo agradecerles los reviews , la verdad me agrada mucho que lean mi historia, jaja eso me anima a seguir escribiendo. Aquí les dejo el siguiente capi me salió algo largo pero es que hasta yo me emociono escribiendo jejeje

Ontoni arigato! ^^

Capitulo 3 Los que están conmigo

Las cálidas gotas caían sobre su cabeza recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo, el rubio se encontraba en un lapsus de relajación, cuando salió de la ducha se coloco su toalla algo rodeado de vapor , rápidamente llego a su alcoba y se dispuso a vestir su pijama, cuando .

(suena un celular)

Hola?

Ho..la – se escucha la voz quebrantada de un chica

Amor que paso?

Mi vida discutí con mi papa y él me saco de la casa ….- la chica rompió en lagrimas

Qué? Tu papa está loco ¡! Y ahora porque discutieron?- Naruto se encontraba preocupado por su chica , una descarga de miedo o adrenalina recorrió su cuerpo aunque él no sabría como describirlo exactamente.

…- del otro lado de la línea solo se escuchaba llanto

Tranquila entenderé si no me quieres contar- continuo el rubio

Esta bien amor- la ojijade comenzó a relatar lo ocurrido mientras el chico escuchaba atentamente

Bueno amor… la verdad no creo que estés en condiciones de dejar tu casa, deberías pedirle disculpas a tu padre, tiene el derecho de controlar la economía de la casa- aconsejó el chico

Que? Acaso estas loco Naruto , tu no sabes cómo me parto yo la cabeza para mantener mi empleo definitivamente los hombres no sirven es para nada- la chica se altero

No mi vida no quise decir eso- dijo tocándose la cabeza del otro lado del teléfono

Entonces que ¿?...- un silencio intervino en la llamada ….

Y q piensas hacer amor? Digo que piensas hacer esta noche? Vas a dormir en tu casa?- pregunto el moreno

Obviamente, No .. aun no se a donde iré la verdad pensaba q me ayudaras… pero por lo que veo no es posible

Esperas que solucione tus problemas Sakura? Tú sabes bien que aquí no puedes quedarte.

Nunca mencioné tu casa, bueno olvídalo ya veré que hago

Bueno me gustaría hacer mas por ti pero mis padres se molestarían si traigo a dormir a mi chica…. Lo siento Sakura esta vez no puedo ayudarte - Naruto bajo la mirada en verdad se sentía inútil

Yo se amor tu aun no trabajas, no te pediré nada solo quería un concejo .. pero cuando madures o puedas hacer algo mas que darme un discurso acerca de vivir a la falda de tu mama me buscas vale?

Pero Sakura- Naruto no termino la frase cuando ella había terminado la llamada

(narra Sakura)

… ni siquiera Naruto me va a ayudar… acaso no me ama?... entonces en que se basa el amor si no puedo contar con el cuando lo necesito?... me siento tan sola.. la verdad no quiero hablar con nadie… pero entonces a donde iré? Mi padre tiene razón? Acaso soy tan terca?

El frio de la noche comenzó a invadir mis brazos , me coloque una chaqueta al salir y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta.

Sakura no te vayas- voltee la mirada- Por favor hija

Mama …. No digas eso tu sabes que no es la primera vez q me lo dice

Yo se amor pero entiende su carácter .. el es así mi vida – la mujer comenzó a llorar- tu no entiendes que eres mi único apoyo en esta casa? Te amo no me dejes sola con estos dos hombres

Mami yo no puedo permitir que mi papa siga haciendo con mi vida lo que el quiera, yo no estoy dispuesta a seguir con esto… ven conmigo te prometo que como sea yo cuidare de ti.

… no puedo dejar a tu padre… como me propones tal cosa ? Porque simplemente no lo arreglas? – mi madre cogió mi brazo con fuerza como queriéndome transmitir su angustia

En ese momento vi a mi padre… el estaba acercándose a mi mama

Hiashi por favor amor .. para ya esta pelea con la niña, mira que ella es tu hija y solo desea lo mejor para ti- dijo la ojijade mirando a su esposo

No yo desconozco a la persona frente a mí, una que no tiene respeto ni sentido de responsabilidad- dijo el hombre con mirada fría

Responsabilidad? Acaso yo me case sin tener un trabajo? Yo no pienso discutir mas esto- tuve que apartar la mirada .. así mi padre sea un maldito sigue siendo mi padre.

Yo mantengo mi decisión por favor vete y entre más rápido mejor para nosotros- concluyo el hombre regresando a su alcoba

Mi madre me abrazo me dio un beso… nunca olvidare sus palabras "yo siempre estaré con tigo " cuando nos separamos ambas con lagrimas en los ojos me entrego las llaves de una casa era la casa de verano de mi abuela , siempre se hallaba desocupada hace varios meses que no la han visitado, no quiero imaginar el deterioro de allí, pero creo que es mi única opción.

Tome un taxi eran más de las 12 de la noche , en el empaque mis maletas y las cosas de la universidad, la verdad debía trabajar al día siguiente, así que pase lo que pase debo estar en la oficina mañana. La casa se encuentra ubicada en un barrio un tanto pobre, es peligroso salir en las noches y mas sola, pero cuando no tienes un novio que te ayude creo que es lo que se puede hacer.

Abrí la puerta de la casa todo se hallaba muy oscuro, lo que primero hice fue entrar mi equipaje y encender las luces, todo se hallaba cubierto de polvo, pero creo que eso no era algo que me interesara, fui a prepararme un café, no podía conciliar el sueño y no paraba de llorar… ninguna de mis amigas contestó el teléfono cada vez más me sentía sola… y es ahí cuando comprendí que solo nosotros mismo podemos levantarnos .. nadie te dará la mano.. si te ven mal solo pasaran encima de ti.. esa es la verdad, la soledad es mi fiel compañera.. porque a fin de cuentas nadie fue capaz de darme una mano amiga… nadie es capaz de arriesgar algo por ayudarme… pero si es así solo me queda volverme fuerte para no depender de nadie.

(narro yo)

El centro de la ciudad.. la parte más histórica del lugar, tiene un aire colonial y también intelectual un espacio digno de arte, era la mitad de la noche cierto pelinegro salía de su trabajo, el se dedicaba a las telecomunicaciones, su vida.. bueno podría decirse perfecta, se casaría en dos meses con una rubia despampanante que lo amaba , tenia su carro , sus cosas , él una persona con metas y con una vida bien construida por el mismo, porque cuando le toca a uno mismo.. es cuando se conoce le verdadero precio de la felicidad.

Caminando hacia su auto… paso por aquel cinema .. donde vio por primera vez a la rubia que lo traía loco, y a su mejor amiga Sakura.. cuanto se acuerda de ella, inicialmente se había enamorado perdidamente de la ojijade, pero al saber que tenia novio se rindió fácilmente… así que pensó.. cuan cobarde es el ser humano.. a veces el miedo a ser rechazado nos reprime de probar las cosas… y que tal si hubiera sucedido?-…..

Sakura – se escapo de sus labios… si hubiera pasado… y si fuera mi novia? A veces creo que Naruto no es suficiente hombre para ella…. Pero qué hago yo pensando en eso , tengo a Ino el amor de mi vida.. creo que trabajar horas extras me afecta la cabeza.- seguía divagando entra sus pensamientos.

(suena un celular)

Hola?- Sasuke contesta

Teme…-

Aaahh hola dobe , como vas todo?

Teme por eso llamo, necesito un concejo- el rubio se escuchaba confundido

Si claro

Sacaron a Sakura de la casa…. Ella me llamo desesperada .. y bueno no hice gran cosa

Enserio? – dijo Sasuke levantando una ceja del otro lado de la línea- y bueno que mas paso?

Pues que ella se enfado con migo pero la verdad ahora no puedo salir de mi casa, viejo creo que la he embarrado con ella-

Obviamente teme, si no puede hacer algo por su mujer es mejor q ni busque una, y bueno al menos tiene idea de donde esta?

No, esa es la peor parte no contesta el celular y en la casa nadie me quiere decir nada. , sus amigas tampoco contestan viejo estoy desesperado no se que hacer

Bueno , yo creo que lo mas conveniente es que espere hasta mañana y la busque cuando salga de trabajar … ella debe sentirse muy sola porque el idiota que tiene por novio , no le fue de gran ayuda.- a Sasuke le hervía la sangre de pensar que Naruto actuó como un inepto , como un estúpido…. Ahora el debía recordar la razón por la cual había cedido a Sakura a su mejor amigo.

Viejo esa es la mujer de mi vida y actué como un niño- la culpa invadía al rubio – bueno hablamos entonces.

Ok hablamos – Sasuke colgó

Y de nuevo esa pelirosa atormentaba su espíritu entraba y salía de su cabeza, a pesar de ser un amor prohibido, que hacia el pensando en la novia de su mejor amigo , cuando se casaría en dos meses! Eso era inaudito .. quizá si debía admitir era el peor de los hombres. Así que instintivamente sus pasos lo fueron dirigiendo sin el saber a donde se dirigía exactamente

(con Sakura)

Otra ves yo.. aquí en el sillón de mi abuela llorando, pero a diferencia de muchas otras veces.. lo hago sola.. es tan difícil de entender? Estoy empezando a creerle a Naruto… pero esta bien que cubra las responsabilidades de mi papa?.. bueno a lo mejor si soy un monstruo .. debería ir a pedirle perdón cuanto antes y someterme a los caprichos de mi familia -se levanto del sillón , pero se volvió a sentar -… Sakura en que estas pensando! Cuando por fin logre salir de la situación me acobardo… pero por otro lado aun no asumo el hecho que ya me toca vivir sola… me siento como una hormiga al lado de un elefante… y cuando me caiga ¿Quién podría apoyarme? Esta lluvia no cesa y la humedad de la casa se hace mas intensa si duermo aquí no tardare en coger un resfriado

(suena el timbre)

La chica salió de sus pensamientos interrumpidos por la molesta campanilla de la puerta, el camino hacia la entrada se le hizo largo , su cuerpo invadido del frio y la ensordecedora lluvia que no paraba , la hacían sentirse mas débil, pero quien podría ser ? claro de pronto seria su madre que la siguió hasta casa de la abuela, a lo mejor no soportaría la situación en la casa , si debe ser ella .Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro ante aquel pensamiento su madre la apoyaba . pero cuando abrió la puerta

Sa…..- se quedo sin aliento y con dificultad termino de articular- su…ke – recobro el aliento – que haces aquí?

Rescatarte - el instintivamente la atrajo hacia el en un abrazo y ella le correspondió posando sus manos sobre el pecho del moreno - no estas sola – articulo el Uchiha


	4. Chapter 4 El Rescate

Hello ^gracias por los coments jeje aquí les va otro capi lo hice un poco mas largo .. no se si la otra semana tenga tiempo pero hare lo posible por actualizar el fic pronto jeje no saben lo que espera jajajaj

**Capitulo 4 El Rescate**

Era de noche en un barrio de clase media, no se veía ni un alma por la calle, solo la encharcada vía que se inundaba gradualmente, la lluvia era tal que producía un estrondoroso sonido, el viento aumentaba su fuerza haciendo ver así un panorama aterrador. Pero solo una casa tenia la puerta abierta

Sa…..- se quedo sin aliento y con dificultad termino de articular- su…ke – recobro el aliento – que haces aquí?

Rescatarte - el instintivamente la atrajo hacia el en un abrazo y ella le correspondió posando sus manos sobre el pecho del moreno - no estas sola – articulo el Uchiha

(momentos antes)

Hola?

Naruto creo saber donde esta Sakura- dijo cierto azabache

A si? - respondió el rubio con incertidumbre- teme donde esta?

Se lo diré con una condición – Sasuke no daría tan valiosa información gratis

Cuál es ?- Naruto moría por saber donde estaba su chica

Simple… debe ir por ella y acompañarla, asegúrese que este bien, si no es capaz de eso entonces no se moleste en seguirla buscando, porque yo iré –

No ha podido olvidarla verdad viejo?- el rubio se oía irritado- Sakura es mi mujer y una muy seria ella no caerá tan fácilmente, yo confío en ella y usted tiene a su prometida.

Eso no responde a mi pregunta piensa a ir ? Si o no- el Uchiha se estaba irritando

No , no quiero tener problemas en mi casa, lo lamento yo se que ella estará bien, es una mujer fuerte-

Veo… que pocos son los que se dan cuenta lo que tienen al lado- Sasuke continuo- habrán mujeres mas hermosas pero ella no necesita solo un hombre que la ame, si no también que la apoye, si usted no es capaz, porque se empeño tanto en quitármela?

Porque la amo! Es algo que no estoy dispuesto a ceder- Naruto estaba enfadado

Si pero ,Eso no es suficiente- el azabache corto la llamada y continuo su camino.

(fin de los momentos antes xD)

(narra Sasuke)

Cuando Sakura correspondió mi abrazo no estaba seguro del porque lo había hecho, pero creo que necesita ayuda.. y si bien no soy el mas adecuado quiero al menos estar ahí para ella. Entramos a su nueva casa debo admitir que se encuentra muy deteriorada, el polvo se hacia ver a simple vista , la humedad era visible , era una casa habitable digo tampoco iba a caerse , pero tampoco era a lo que Sakura estaba acostumbrada , ella vestía aun camisón azul claro que la hacia ver sexy debo admitir, la vi dirigirse a la cocina supongo a preparar café .

Sakura - la cogí del brazo cuando salió de la cocina- esta muy húmedo aquí deberías venir a mi casa por esta noche.

Sakura se quedo observándome por un momento- esta bien – me sorprendió su respuesta- solo dame un momento para cambiarme y llevar ropa para mañana- dijo ella soltándose de mi agarre

Yo me quede sentado junto a la taza de café que me había servido, pasaron pocos minutos cuando ella salió con el jean negro que tanto me gustaba y una maleta con lo que me imagino es su ropa de oficina, la tome de la mano y cargué su maleta , salimos de la casa , pedí un taxi directamente hacia la mía, en todo el camino Sakura no dijo nada , solo se recostaba en mi pecho evitando el contacto con mis ojos, yo me limitaba a dar las instrucciones de cómo llegar.

(narro yo)

El taxi se detuvo en un barrio no muy bonito, cabe aclarar que Sasuke vive en un barrio mas hacia el sur de la ciudad, lo que significa uno mas peligroso, el en su tiempo no fue una persona digna de fiar , cuando tenía la edad de Sakura cayó en las drogas y en las pandillas del barrio , porque esa es la ley de la ciudad .. no se trata de vivir si no de sobrevivir. Sasuke fumaba marihuana el ya se encontraba en un estado muy avanzado de su adicción estuvo a punto de perderlo todo por esa maldita planta y su débil voluntad. pero alguien lo hizo reaccionar y ese alguien fue su papa quien había caído en el alcohol un dia el hombre choco el auto y casi pierde la vida , Sasuke no pudo hacer gran cosa porque en ese momento se encontraba drogado, pero lo que más recuerda es la cara de su desesperanzada madre mirando el resultado de lo que ella escogió como familia y compañía para el resto de su vida, la mujer casi se quita la vida de pensar lo decepcionada que estaba de su hijo y de esposo, desde ese momento Sasuke o lo que quedaba de su conciencia resolvió salir del vicio para volverse un apoyo en su hogar, tras mucho esfuerzo de su parte y voluntad logro dejar la marihuana y continuar sus estudios. El chico termino su carrera y compro una casa, pero por no alejarse de su hogar decidió vivir en el mismo vecindario que su mama para asi estar al tanto.

Ambos se bajaron del taxi Sasuke en ningún momento soltó la mano de Sakura y se dirigió a abrir la puerta, conduciendo así a la chica hacia la sala de su hogar.

(narra Sakura)

Cuando entramos me di cuenta que Sasuke había tomado mi mano todo este tiempo asi q la solté, me dio mucha vergüenza y me sentí algo tonta , me senté en un sillón mientras el descargada mi ropa en su sofá, solo había visitado la casa de Sasuke una vez cuando el organizo una fiesta con todos nuestros amigos , el y yo apenas nos conocíamos . las paredes eran de un tono oscuro y tenia fotos de su familia en los estantes , pero hubo una que no la recordaba de esa noche cuando todos nos reunimos el estaba junto a mí y junto a Ino que bonito recuerdo.

Quieres algo de comer Sakura ?- me pregunto haciendo asi que nuestras miradas se cruzaran

No te molestes-

Tu y yo sabemos que en la casa de tu abuela no hay nada, asi que dime si tienes hambre, yo no tengo ningún problema en cocinarte algo- Sasuke me lo dijo con una expresión algo preocupada

Esta bien -accedí

Entonces hare pasta para que este mas rápido , a decir verdad yo tampoco he comido tu sabes es por mi trabajo-

Sasuke comenzó a cocinar , la verdad olía muy bien , pronto estaba todo listo y nos dedicamos a comer, conversamos un poco , el no me pregunto nada, es una persona muy prudente , pero simplemente yo no podía obviar el asunto

Gracias – dije llevando mi plato hacia la cocina- debo preguntarte algo si no te molesta

Esta bien- contesto

Como sabias que estaba en al casa de mi abuela? Y quien te conto porque supongo ya sabes la razón del porque estaba ahí- solté de una sola vez mi pregunta , no quería ponerme con rodeos

Naruto me llamo preocupado porque tu no aparecías y me conto lo sucedido, me preocupe en un principio pero después resolví buscarte….- Sasuke se quedo callado por un momento- el me dijo que en tu casa no querían decir donde estabas, Ino me dijo que no había hablado contigo , asi que supuse que esa seria tu ultima opción.

Le contaste a Ino ?- pregunte

No , solo le pregunte si había hablado contigo debes estar molesta con ella porque no quiso contestarte el teléfono-

Es verdad ninguna fue capaz de ayudarme, no puedo creer lo tonta que he sido- dije con tristeza

Lo que no puedo entender es porque no me llamaste- el chico objeto

Porque … las cosas no han ido muy bien entre nosotros a veces pienso que eres mas amigo de Naruto que mío y además está el hecho que Ino es muy celosa- concluí

De Ino me encargo yo – interrumpió –solo descansa yo dormiré en el sofá

Puedo preguntarte algo mas ?-

Dime –

Como esta Naruto ?-

(narra Sasuke)

Esa pregunta me sorprendió un poco pero la verdad no quería que Sakura supiera lo ruin que podría llegar a ser Naruto

El esta arrepentido pero dice que no puede hacer nada- fue lo único que me atreví a comentar

…. Esta bien- sus ojos comenzaron a encharcarse yo la abrace

Ya Sakura , ya veras que todo ira bien - la aferre un poco mas a mi-

Es que en verdad me siento muy decepcionada de mi novio y de mis amigas… ya no se si la malcriada soy yo … ya no se ni porque estoy luchando-

Lo se lo se , todos pasamos por algo así alguna ves, a Naruto no le ha tocado vivir eso porque el lo ha tenido todo en la vida, pero no te preocupes aquí tienes mis brazos abiertos para cuando quieras llorar- yo amaba a esa mujer la sentía parte de mi pero era esa parte que no podía tener.

Pasados unos minutos le preste algo de mi ropa para que se durmiera y cuando estaba saliendo de la habitación..

Sasuke..- se escucho en la habitación

hmp-

Podría pedirte un favor mas?-

Esta bien-

Quédate conmigo esta noche- cuando vi a Sakura vi a la chica mas indefensa del mundo , quien iba a decir que una mujer de tal carácter podría llegar a sentirse asi en algún momento

Esta bien- conteste

Ambos entramos a la cama y yo la abrace , podía sentir como si un ángel durmiera a mi lado , la verdad fue la mejor noche de todas, yo se que Sakura es una mujer seria y se que las cosas no avanzaran mas mientras la situación sea esta, pero para mi es suficiente con tenerla al lado mío. pero una cosa llevo a la otra, no entendía porque me sentía tan atraído a ella, la verdad en cierto modo me molestaba saber que Sakura me dominaba inconscientemente.

(narro Sakura )

Por fin hallaba la paz que tanto buscaba , Sasuke me había salvado de mi misma , pero la verdad no entiendo el porque lo hizo, cual fuere la razón ahora soy feliz a su lado, pero es agridulce en pocos meses el será de mi mejor amiga y yo me quedare aquí como una tonta viéndolos ser felices.

Las manos de Sasuke comenzaron rosar la silueta de la chica , lo cual la sonrojaba mucho pues el nunca lo había hecho, muchas veces el Uchiha la evitaba sin alguna razón aparente. Sakura se hallaba mas aferrada a su pecho en busca de protección parecía una niñita asustada.. y bueno la verdad es que si lo seguía siendo. Poco a poco se aferraba mas al abrazo y las caricias de Sasuke

Levanto un poco el rostro para encontrarse con aquellos negros ojos que la sumergían en otro mundo, o será solo impresión de ella, se preguntaba a lo mejor solo se estaba ensimismando en realidad seguía envuelta en un mar de melancolía donde Sasuke era su única ayuda,… sin darse cuenta se fueron acercando…. poco a poco cuando un pequeño roce se convirtió en un toque mas fuerte sellando así un cálido beso que se volvió mas intenso con el paso de unos segundos.

No hacia falta el oxigeno , parecía como si su necesidad de respirar desapareciese y bastase con tenerse el uno al otro, Sakura instintivamente poso sus manos sobre el pálido rostro del Uchiha y enredo una de sus manos en su azulado cabello, las cosas se tornaron un poco mas demandantes, Sasuke comenzó a bajar hacia su cuello poco a poco saboreando cada parte de la Haruno .. la peli rosa no era consiente de sus actos , solo quería seguir ahí prolongando cada ves el momento .. el moreno con habilidad levanto la camisa de la chica poco a poco para apreciar su abdomen y dejar su desnudo pecho a la vista, Sakura se sintió algo nerviosa puesto que nunca había estado con Sasuke

Tranquila si no estas segura , yo me detendré- susurro al oído de la chica

-..- Sakura solo asintió

El azabache exploraba cada centímetro de su piel tocaba sus pechos con delicadeza , aun sin evitar mostrar el placer que sentía de tener a "su" chica entre sus brazos , un leve gemido escapo de Sakura cuando Sasuke comenzó a lamer su pecho poco a poco el se fue deshaciendo de su camisa, la chica tocaba cada parte del pecho del azabache como si de eso dependiera su vida, de ves en cuando se escuchaban los gruñidos del chico que la hacia tan feliz , aumentando así la tensión entre ambos y sintiendo cada ves mas cercana esa necesidad de complementarse. Al poco tiempo ambos estaban desnudos en aquella cama, ambos se habían dejado llevar , se encontraban ansiosos del otro , Sasuke no aguanto mas y comenzó a entrar poco a poco , la chica no paraba de gemir su nombre y de aferrarse a sus espalda , lo cual extasiaba mas al azabache

Júrame que no te arrepentirás , no quiero hacerte daño- articulo Sasuke tocando con su frente la frente de la chica- aun estamos a tiempo- el Uchiha estaba tratando de contenerse pero no resistía mas las ganas de estar en ella.

Hazlo- articulo Sakura con dificultad

Sus ojos negros se volvieron mas profundos y comenzó en un suave vaivén que mataba de placer a ambos, gradualmente fue aumentando llegando así al anhelado orgasmo, el cielo es poco para describir aquella sensación de placer, de alivio , de unidad… continuaron así por un largo tiempo disfrutando al máximo uno del otro, no era solo sexo.. ambos se estaban involucrando mas de lo que sus conciencias les permitían , y una profunda conexión nacía entre ellos ,Sasuke se boto a un lado de la cama, , sus ojos se encontraron en una profunda mirada ambos estaban mojados en sudor Sakura se acerco y se tumbo encima de el.. estaban tan cerca que podían oir los latidos de sus corazones.. estar enamorado es sentirse tan conectado con una persona como un hilo que los une, donde cuelgan dos personas… toda su vida depende de ese hilo.. si se rompe se lleva a dos personas y es tan frágil que cualquier acción podría dañarlo, pero nos empeñamos tanto en cuidarlo que a la final nosotros mismos nos encargamos de quebrarlo.

Se sentían como una persona, la oji jade quería todo del Uchiha solo que nuca se había percatado… saberlo todo, ser la única persona a la que el mire, ser su todo.. Sakura era envidiosa porque solo sabia que de Sasuke quería mas y mas estar mas cerca de el , como una droga a la que te vuelves adicto .. la chica había caído en una dependencia .

El azabache beso a Sakura en la frente y la abrazo, al dia siguiente Sasuke despertó y contemplo a su adorada mujer durmiendo en sus brazos… no hay manera de describirlo , se sentía como el dueño del mundo y por supuesto de la mejor mujer del mundo… ella gradualmente abrió sus ojos y se encontró con la cálida sonrisa de aquel hombre que tanto la había apoyado. Una sensación de paz los invadió en el mismo momento que la luz del dia toco la ventana, nada podía ser tan perfecto pero a la ves tan incierto como lo que ambos sentían.

Ambos se alistaron para trabajar, y desayunaron juntos

(suena un celular)

Hola?-

Amor? Como estas- era la vos de cierto rubio

Hola mi vida…- Sasuke desvió la mirada- estoy bien…- dijo la ojijade

Me alegra, perdona no poder ayudarte ayer, la verdad tu sabes como son las cosas aquí en mi casa- Naruto de hallaba aliviado

Lo se…. Ahora se que no puedo contar contigo- Sakura prosiguió- se que lo q tengo por novio no es un hombre es un niño… pensé que me llamabas para decirme algo como ya madure podemos hablar?

.. veo entonces si estas molesta-

Acaso es para menos?-

Lo se…. Háblame cuando no estés de mal humor-

Y ahora te haces la victima… que pena pero esto es el colmo- la mujer estaba molesta

Donde dormiste anoche- interrumpió

Para que quieres saberlo?-

Solo digamos que es curiosidad- el chico no quería ni pensar q Sasuke la habría encontrado

Ese no es tu problema .. yo también puedo hacer mis cosas sin tu ayuda- la chica estaba enfadada de lo sínico que era su novio

Entonces te recojo en el trabajo-

No gracias , tu encárgate de estudiar- dijo cortante

Me encargo de lo que me corresponde.. es decir tu- Naruto continuo- Tu eres mía

No soy de nadie!- la chica colgó

Un silencio invadió la casa, cuando Sakura salio a trabajar ser despidió con un dulce beso del Uchiha pero la situación no dejaba de ser incomoda… no esta bien que te acuestes con el novio de tu mejor amiga…. Pero tampoco estaba bien que el lo hiciera con la novia de su mejor amigo…. Ya era momento de regresar a la realidad…..

(Sakura inner)

"Sabes… Sasuke a veces me hubiera gustado conocerte antes… asi tal ves no habría sufrido… porque no nos damos cuenta de las cosas hasta que ya la hemos embarrado? Ya no se ni que pensar.. solo se que me duele esta situación… prometí no arrepentirme y de hecho no lo hago…. Solo me arrepiento de no haberte conocido antes…tarde como siempre llega la fortuna.."


	5. Chapter 5: Razones

Hello ^^ Disculpen la demora la verdad estaba algo ocupada, pero prometo que el viernes actualizo de nuevo :D bueno dejen sus coments gracias! :D

**Capitulo 5 : Razones**

La brisa era fresca , un tanto helada debido al invierno, el trafico de la ciudad se movia común y corriente y en medio de la calle se hayaba cierta chica rumbo a sus clases, hacia ya quince días desde aquella pelea familiar, en tan solo quince días la vida de la chica cambio, ahora debería responder por ella misma… pero no es lo mismo decirlo que hacerlo, el hecho de estar solo implica ser fuerte. No dejarse caer porque a fin de cuentas nadie estará ahí para levantarte..

(suena el celular)

Hola hija

Hoola mama – contesto la Haruno

Como estas ?

Bien , voy camino a la universidad

Puedes pasar por la casa antes?

Mm creo que tengo algo de tiempo, esta mi papa?- articulo la pelirosa

Precisamente por eso quiero que vengas, el quiere hablar con tigo

Esta bien mama ya voy para allá.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando Sakura ya se hallaba en casa de su madre. La mujer abrió la puerta y condujo a su hija hacia la sala, la decoración era habitual unos cuantos muebles, un florero en la mesa del centro todo estaba como la ultima ves que se fue, su corazón sentía como si desde hace un mes no estuviera en casa, como si llegara de un viaje muuuy largo para volverse a encontrar en su casa el lugar donde creció. Dicen que en otras culturas los hijos dejan el hogar apenas cumplen la mayoría de edad, pero Sakura quería estar ahí siempre en el lugar al que llamaba hogar, un hombre alto y acuerpado se hallaba en el sillón mas cómodo del room con un rostro rígido haciéndolo ver mas serio , se cruzaron las miradas en ese preciso instante a la chica se le encharcaron los ojos pero reunió suficiente fuerza para no llorar. El hombre hizo una seña para que Sakura se sentara en el sofá cerca al sillón y asi comenzó la conversación.

Le dije a tu mama que vinieras, quería saber como estabas.

Bn bn , si señor – contesto aunque la verdad en esas situaciones uno mismo no sabe como referirse a su propia familia.

La madre de Sakura los dejo solos en el lugar haciendo mas tensionante la situación

Supongo que ha sido difícil siendo que tu siempre has vivido con nosotros- dijo Hiashi

La verdad no , simplemente cumplo con mis tareas normalmente- a Sakura le molesto el comentario.

Es decir que no peinsas volver?

Que tratas de insinuar? – contesto la Haruno

Sere honesto, quiero que vuelvas pero será bajo mis reglas- arrojo el pelinegro

Bajo tus reglas?

Si,- la chica hizo un gesto , así que el hombre prosiguió- es decir no puedes traer amigos aquí sabes que no me agradan, debes seguir trabajando, debes respetarme y también respetar las decisiones familiares, solo asi aceptaría que regresaras-

…. Es decir que esperas que acepte, verdad?-

Solo intuyo que debes querer volver- contesto el jefe de la casa

Yo en ningún momento he pedido regresar, es mas vine por petición de mi madre-

Te estoy dando la oportunidad de volver , deberías tomarla y agradecer por lo que tienes- el hombre estaba confundido

No, si todo significa que será como antes, prefiero seguir sola, se que esta es mi familia pero no dejare la libertad que tengo ahora – la chica esta decidida no volvería

Esa es tu ultima opinión?- frunciendo el rostro y con los puños apretados, el nunca admitiría que cayó en un error y por supuesto Sakura lo sabia, pero quería que por primera vez en su vida ese hombre se disculpara, es cierto se moría de ganas por volver , estar en un apartamento vacio no es precisamente acogedor pero si aceptara seria como doblegarse ante algo que no estaba de acuerdo.

Si , mantengo mi postura- cada vez mas el asunto parecía no tener fin ninguno de los dos aceptaría nada, a estas alturas ya no se sabia quien estaba bien y quien no, que importaba tener la razón , el dolor en el alma de ambos carcomía sus sentidos, no estaba bien pelear con la familia , no esta bien echar a los hijos de la casa, pero tampoco lo es ese orgullo que impedía arreglar el asunto.

Entonces es aquí cuando nos preguntamos .. que es mas importante arreglar el problema o mantenernos en nuestra idea? O el hecho de las cosas que implican nuestras decisiones, hay mucho de por medio y no hay persona mas centrada que pueda resolver un conflicto asi. Hiashi un hombre experimentado simplemente cuidaba de su hija, el es de las personas que no quiere que nadie la toque nadie la mire , es su hija tan buena para un hombre que no la arruinaría con uno .. así deben pensar todos los padres verdad? Pero entonces que tan lejos esta esa visión de la realidad ? que se gana con sobreproteger a los hijos hasta ese punto? Pero todo se había vuelto un revuelto de ideas puesto que la pelea no fue a base de ese punto , solo le asustaba pensar que le pasaría a su niña sola en ese apartamento pero a fin de cuentas no lo admitiría

Pero que hay de Sakura , si lo miramos desde este punto de vista un poco mas materialista, ella es el único soporte de su familia, estar subordinada a una figura paterna que realmente no es que haga mucho, si ella cedía y aceptaba el trato la pelea habría sido en vano…. Ella solo quería que su papa fuera mas responsable , pero es aquí cuando los hijos tienen que recordar su posición como hijos y saber que no tienen derecho de corregir a sus padres. A fin de cuentas ellos nunca admitirán cuando se equivocan , pero entonces tampoco estaría bien vivir como una persona sola, ella siempre fue como una reina, en su vida lavo mas de un plato o siquiera la ropa … el hecho de ser independiente a parte de significar libertad , también significaba adquirir autosuficiencia y las responsabilidades que esto acarrea… es como si te arrojaran de un barco sin salvavidas…

Un silencio invadió el lugar a veces tener los motivos pero no expresarlos hace la situación mas tensionante, en el momento en que la cuerda de la comunicación se rompe solo nuestras acciones pueden hablar por nosotros… a esto le llamamos madurar? A esto se refieren los mayores cuando se refieren a valerse por si mismos o en verdad ella era una niñita llorándole a su padre.?

Entonces no tenemos mas de que hablar- el hombre se levanto de la silla y se dirigió hacia el segundo piso dejando allí a una Sakura impactada , era la primera ves que ella se sentía sola en medio de su casa, extraña entre su familia y abandonada entre sus amigos, pero su corazón le decía que debía luchar por lo que quería… pero a todas estas que era lo que realmente quería? Bueno a veces se lucha tanto que se pierde la razón.

Al cabo de una horas la Haruno se hallaba regresando a casa después de la universidad, lo primero que hizo a penas salio de su casa fue llamar a Ino.. pero como raro no contesto…. Naruto seguía rogando por perdón y con sus discursos acerca de la unión familiar , pero entonces porque parecía todo estar en contra de la chica cuando era por un buen motivo? Pero si no lo era entonces que se definiría por buen motivo? Es sano que una persona se cuestione tanto a si misma? O solo se atormenta con las cosas que pasaron? Entonces que determina nuestras acciones cuando las personas que nos dan las bases nos atacan? , era viernes una buena razón para salir con los amigos… pero oo cierto que amigos.. aquellos que no están ahí para escucharte…. No eso ya era suficiente ..

Uno orbes negros se encontraron con una flor de cerezo , que caminaba cabizbaja , entre lagrimas que ocasionalmente se escapaban la chica nos e percato del pelinegro y procedió a abrir la puerta, saco la llave, el ruidoso objeto causaba eco en la calle, poco a poco fue introduciéndola en la cerradura, cuando una mano abrazo su cintura y la otra tapo su boca… la chica se asusto pero en aquel momento reconoció el aroma de esa piel , lentamente fueron volteándose hasta encontrarse el chico llevo sus manos hacia el rostro de la Haruno y comenzó a secar sus lagrimas y a cubrir de besos el rastro que ellas dejaban, las mejillas de la mujer tomaron un rosa palido que la hacia ver mas adorable.

Quieres que pregunte?- articulo el Uchiha

La chica negreo con un gesto-

Esta bien, coloco su manos sobre la cabeza de ella. No llores es viernes te llevare donde unos amigos estas deacuerdo?

Ella asintió- lo único que quiero es olvidarme de todo por un rato.

Esta bien Sakura hare que olvides tus penas .

Sasuke pidió un taxi , al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a un bar de la zona, unos chicos amigos de Sasuke estaban ahí, todos de la empresa, resulta que ese dia le habían pagado asi que estaban dispuestos beber hasta llegar a la inconsciencia Sakura conoció ese dia a Suigetsu, Karin ,Yuugo , Pain y otros amigos.

Y bueno Sasuke – dijo un hombre peli plateado- quien es ella- señalando a Sakura

Ella amigos es mi prometida-

La cara de algunos fue de sorpresa

Es mas bella en persona – sonrió Yuugo

Lo se – afirmo Sasuke- por eso ella es mia- termino la frase tomándose un wiski y besando a su "novia" en lo que hasta ahora seria el principio de la noche.


	6. Chapter 6 Amar a Dos Personas

Por fiiiiin pude actualizar, que pena estuve algo ocupada con la u gomenasai ¡! Bueno prometo actualizar pronto ^^ no dejen de leer el fic :D

**CAPITULO 6 : Amar a dos Personas**

Sasuke … kun – se alcanzaba a escuchar entre gemidos, el cabello largo rosa de la chica se esparcía en la almohada , sus delgadas y torneadas piernas envolvían la cintura de cierto azabache . a esas horas de la mañana el apartamento del Uchiha estaba totalmente desordenado seguido de un rastro de ropa que finalmente llegaría a la puerta de la alcoba principal. Sus labios se juntaron nuevamente , Sakura se volvía cada vez más loca al sentir como ese hombre la aferraba hacia él y la besaba tan apasionadamente, llevo sus manos hacia el cabello azulado para profundizar el beso.

Un gemido salió de la boca de Sasuke, mientras ella arañaba su espalda, su erección era lo máximo que humanamente un hombre podía soportar, la chica lo único q podía hacer era seguir el ritmo de la penetraciones , el aroma a cerezo lo había absorbido y nublado su razón el chico mantenía los ojos cerrados a causa del momento , sentía que no podía vivir sin ella ,el no aguantaría mucho tiempo más de esa forma… si moría .. moriría del placer que sentía ,suficiente como para que las paredes de ella se comprimieran y explotase un sonoro gemido.

El Uchiha se tumbo al lado de la peli rosa, era de madrugada y hace poco habían llegado de aquella fiesta, ambos estaban exhaustos lo único que podían hacer era entregarse plácidamente en los brazos de Morfeo , mientras la Haruno posaba su cabeza en el pecho de su amado.

Sasuke….. gracias- se alcanzo a escuchar- el hizo un gesto de interrogación- por haberme ayudado cuando más lo necesitaba

Sabes que puedes contar conmigo Sakura-

Pero…. Para serte franca no entiendo porque seguimos con este juego-

Nunca lo considere un juego amor- poso sus labios sobre la frente de ella- … creo q no lo has entendido bien Sakura

Entenderlo?-

Si…. Te amo- la chica se quedo mirándolo , nunca se imagino q Sasuke sintiera esas cosas por ella, pero porque entonces estaba comprometido no entendía

Yo también te amo- articulo ella quedándose así dormida.

No era la primera vez que Sakura escapaba de sus problemas acudiendo a Sasuke , a veces sentía que dependía del , y aunque cueste aceptarlo así era, en el había encontrado el apoyo que en Naruto no . pero aun así no era capaz de dejar al rubio que le robaba la respiración con cada beso que le daba siempre llegando a la misma conclusión Uzumaki nunca sería capaz de cuidar de Sakura mientras el siguiera actuando como un niño. Su vida dependía mucho de su hogar de la opinión de su familia y Sakura era cada día mas consciente de eso ,así como también de que el moreno no estaría dispuesto a dejar todo por ella… pero entonces de que sirve ese amor… como se puede llegar a amar a dos personas?

Te amo .. a veces son dos palabras que duele pronunciar, pasaron los días las rutina regreso, Sasuke no se había comunicado con Sakura por cerca de una semana y ella tampoco se había preocupado por buscarlo,… porque así era la relación se buscaban cada que se necesitaran, pero ya era hora ir poniendo lugar a las cosas, era lógico que Sasuke no aceptaría que la Haruno estuviese con su mejor amigo , Sakura debía escoger.. pero no solo eso también debía encontrar la situación perfecta para hacerlo parecer como algo natural.

Paso a paso se dirigió hacia la estación de bus , donde se encontraría con Naruto, era sábado el día de estar en pareja… y eso también lo sabia Sasuke, cada uno sequia sus propias vidas. La peli rosa vestía algo relajado que la hiciera sentir calmada y que mejor que sus sudadera negra, el día era soleado se veían las familias salir a los parques su vista se poso en un punto vacio de la calle esperanzada que por allí llegase el ojiazul, el plan de el día era sencillo un almuerzo en su casa cocinado por Uzumaki , lo único que esperaba era sobrevivir al intento de cocinar de Naruto .con la mirada fija no se percato que alguien se acercaba y la tomaba por la cintura.

Hola- susurro en el oído de la chica sorprendida, un leve temblor se apodero de su pecho

Bobo me asustaste- volteo a ver al rubio , después de dicho esto juntaron sus labios en un cálido beso, el día seria perfecto , ambos así lo presentían.

Ya en la casa…..

Bueno amor he pensado cocinar pasta te parece?- pregunto Naruto

Si está bien, solo no incendies la cocina – dijo entre risitas

Te vas a sorprender jajá no me conoces del todo Sakura!-

Yo diría que conozco todo de ti más bien amor- lo miro con una risita picara

Así todo?- se acerco seductoramente

Si – aproximándose al rostro del chico mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos- diría que todo tanto física como mentalmente amor-

Naruto se puso rojo ante el comentario no esperaba un algo así, de Sakura su delicado ángel .

Debería comenzar con la cocina más bien – evadió el tema y se dirigió a su nuevo reto hacer pasta.

Al poco rato un olor a comida invadió la casa, su estomago reclamaba por algo de comer y la chica vio un humeante plato de pasta sobre la mesa, bueno esta vez Naruto si se había esforzado porque las cosas le salieran bien. Todo lucia muy apetitoso

La comida estuvo exquisita amor-

Ves te dije que no conocías todo de mi!-ella solo sonrió adoraba ver el esfuerzo de Naruto.

Últimamente estuve pensando Naruto.. que debemos aclarar ciertas cosas entre nosotros – cambio la conversación , la verdad el asunto le estaba taladrando el alma, sentía que necesitaba respuestas y que solo hablando con su novio podía encontrarlas.

Porque lo dices? Yo siento que estamos bien- pregunto extrañado

Y yo siento que me has abandonado…-

Como dices eso , yo te llamo todos los días a veces te recojo acaso eso no es estar contigo Sakura, sinceramente dime qué te pasa has estado rara últimamente- sus sospechas eran ciertas Sakura no se hallaba bien, pero entonces ya era hora de aclararlo

Tú crees que estar con alguien es hacer esas estupideces? Cuando yo tuve un problema realmente serio tu no estuviste ahí! Como quieres que me sienta?-

Creí que eso era un tema superado Sakura, no es la primera vez que discutimos por esto- acaso la Haruno no entendía que Naruto ya estaba cansado del tema?

Pero entonces dime que harías en mi lugar! Dime como reaccionarias si actuar como tú lo has hecho! Tu no eres capaz de arriesgar tus huevos x mi ¡! – eso ultimo si le dolio al chico

Eso no es cierto nos aves lo q me costó venir hasta aquí ¡! Sakura no todo gira a tu alrededor-

Perdón? Dime quien paga la mayoría de nuestras salidas? Y no es q te este cobrando… como me vas a decir q solo me preocupo x mi cuando es al contrario yo siento como si estuviera criando a un niño chiquito!-

Pues que pena Sakura , pero yo siempre he estado acostumbrado a recibir…-articulo el rubio- si ves debías sacar el tema y arruinar la comida- se levanto de la mesa y Sakura lo siguió con la vista

Clatro ahora es mi culpa….. porque dime Naruto porque eres así conmigo? Dime que me hiciste para que te ame tanto y me hagas tanto daño?- y ahora porque ella resultaba ser la bruja de la relación?

Yo no te hice nada, me molesta que me subestimes, tú crees que para mí es fácil pedirle un permiso a mi mama?- pero es que Sakura no entendía ¡! Pensó Naruto .

Pero Naruto entiende tienes 22 años ¡! Como me sales con esto? – el chico se quedo callado- ves eres un niño chiquito…. Si me estuviera muriendo no importaría igual no podrías hacer nada para ayudarme.-

Sabes que no es cierto…-

Entonces respóndeme que puedes hacer por mi ahora? Yo estoy viviendo sola todo ha sido muy duro, pero tú sigues con tu vida de niño consentido y hasta ahora todo me ha tocado a mi….- y en eso ambos sabían Sakura tenia la razón

Sakura a eso se le llama madurar no me eches la culpa de tus problemas , yo no puedo solucionarlos por ti lo único que puedo hacer es confortarte y escucharte .. si no estás contenta con eso déjame decirte no puedo hacer mas.. pensé que eras una mujer más fuerte..- el rubio tomo su chaqueta

Como me vas a decir eso? – el no contesto- al menos me vas a decir a dónde diablos te diriges?-

No se ya no me siento cómodo aquí, te llamo más tarde- Uzumaki abrió la puerta pero algo lo detuvo, Sakura estaba tendida en la silla del comedor llorando, porque actuaba así? Quien de los dos tenia la razón? no importaba que también era cierto que no tenía el corazón para dejarla ahí llorando, se acerco lentamente a ella , la brazo y le susurro- no me gusta que llores eres lo que más amo –

No entiendo no entiendo nada Naruto - respondió entre lagrimas

el toco sus mejillas empapadas en lagrimas y una a una las fue recogiendo con su pulgar , o dios como hacia sufrir a esa mujer así, siendo que ella era la razón para seguir con vida?, cada vez más frágil , más bella quien iba a pensar que la fierecita seria un tierno gatito asustado con el… tomo su mentón sus miradas se cruzaron , el chico lentamente se fue acercando a ella para finalmente darle un tierno beso- no llores , perdóname por favor –

te odio.-decia con la vos quebrantada- tu me haces sentir triste , me haces llorar me da mal genio depender de ti , de que si no se donde estas yo me desespere .. eso me molesta te odio porque desde que comenzamos esta relación estoy más pendiente de ti que de mí misma.. pero también me siento muy sola, agh esto de ser mujer es frustrante –

no estás sola- profundizo el abrazo- y si de algo te consuela amor nosotros los hombres no sufrimos dependiendo de una mujer, vivimos por el sufrimiento para hacerla feliz, y sufrimos aun mas porque realmente cuesta aprender a hacerlo, tal vez aparentamos ser más directos, pero la verdad es que siempre tenemos miedo de no ser lo bastante fuertes para vivir como hace falta hacerlo-

se fueron acercando de nuevo y fundieron sus palabras en un beso, porque finalmente todo se solucionaba así con un beso…..

Sakura inner : "te amo… Naruto … pero me pregunto si a Sasuke le pasa lo mismo con Ino ."


	7. Chapter 7 Tiempo Fuera

Hace mucho había hecho un post de este fic, la cosa es que lo abandone por un tiempo , pero bueno prometo esta ves terminarlo , ya he reconstruido la idea que tenia , espero me perdonen y les guste este nuevo capi

**Capítulo 7 Tiempo Fuera**

(Narra Sakura)

Hace unos meses que comencé a vivir sola, si bien fue duro el impacto creo q ha sido la decisión más acertada … siento que salí por la puerta de atrás de mi casa … y no como la buena hija que soy…. O es esto a lo que llamamos arrogancia? La rutina es la misma salir de la oficina ir a la universidad llegar a cansada a mi casa…. Siento q soy un robot sin sentimientos y simplemente dedicado a ser un engranaje más del sistema productivo de la sociedad.. A veces me pregunto si es esto a lo que todos aspiramos cuando entramos a estudiar… si simplemente lo hacemos por buscar una buena posición un buen trabajo y finalmente un buen sueldo… porque simplificando todo , en realidad las cosas son por dinero. E incluso esta tonta discusión con mi padre fue por dinero .

Significa entonces que todo se basa en cuanto tienes y cuanto debes aportar? … este estúpido cuento de hadas q nos hacen creer cuando crecemos acerca de el amor y los buenos sentimientos no es cierto! Es más duro darse cuenta de la realidad y que todo tiene un precio.

Mi cuerpo esta deshecho fue una semana realmente dura , he bajado de peso no he comido muy bien , solo quiero dormir e incluso hoy viernes no quiero salir solo quiero ir a mi cama y descansar.. Si eso hare iré a mi casa.

(Narro yop )

Es tarde en la noche el tráfico es pesado pero se pone peor los viernes , todas las noches Sakura siempre coge la misma ruta a su casa generalmente le toma una hora llegar pero hoy tomara un poco más de tiempo , su cuerpo se siente débil , se le nota algo pálida y ojerosa , en el primer corte de materias es normal que suceda , los profesores te dejan tantos proyectos que a duras penas puedes seguir con tu vida . Cada día para ella es más difícil levantarse , en ocasiones se siente mareada y no quiere siquiera abrir sus ojos y enfrentarse de nuevo a un lunes. Muchas veces ella suena que vive con sus padres de nuevo , que está en su cuarto con su pequeña gata Kero que la vida es como antes.

Pero hasta qué punto está dispuesta a luchar por su libertad? Al salir de su casa era esto lo que buscaba? ser esclava del tiempo y agotarse física y mentalmente… o es simplemente algo temporal y las cosas mejoraran con el tiempo? Entonces habría sido una sabia decisión irse? Si vivir solo significa hacer lo que quieras… significa también estar solo?

Hace frio en la noche de nuevo como muchas otras ocasiones Sakura busca la llaves en su bolso finalmente las encuentra , abre la puerta con algo de esfuerzo, sube las escaleras por un corredor y llega finalmente a la puerta del apartamento que abrió paso a su nueva vida . La vida de un adulto.

La luz estaba prendida y el televisor también, es muy extraño antes de salir se fija q todo este apagado, bueno quizá salió corriendo y lo olvido. Su cabello mojado por la lluvia y su chaqueta hacían que cada vez se congelara más de frio, dejo su bolso sobre una silla se quitó sus zapatos y su abrigo . Una mujer se acerca a ella

Hola hija- la mujer abraza a la chica

Hola mami - corresponde al abrazo – que haces aquí? No deberías estar en tu casa?

Esta mal que visite a mi hija?- reprocho la mujer Sakura no contesto – vine a ver como estabas , hice algo de comer siéntate amor

Gracias mami – la chica se sentó extrañaba esa cálida sensación de ser atendida y de ser cuidada por alguien mas

Cuéntame cómo ha ido todo - se sentó la mujer después de servir el plato en la mesa

Bien mami, ya sabes la universidad el trabajo todo va bien- Sakura agacho un poco la mirada

Hija te veo algo enferma estas bien?-

No mami solo es la rutina, últimamente me duele mucho la espalda, creo q es por estar sentada tanto tiempo en la oficina nada de qué preocuparte-

Hija, estuve pensando y creo que lo mejor es que yo venga a quedarme contigo los fines de semana-

Qué? Mama estas loca?- Sakura lo pensó rápidamente … si su madre se quedaba ella se daría cuenta de su "relación con Sasuke" ella nunca aprobaría eso , significaría que Naruto no dormiría más en su casa .. le diría adiós a la interminables fiestas y reuniones en su apartamento …..Significaría q volvería a ser supervisada incluso viviendo en otro lugar y no eso no lo permitiría.

Hija solo quiero ayudarte-

…-

Hakumo prosiguió – solo seria para ayudarte con la casa y para que estés más relajada

Desde ese punto de vista su madre tenía razón , le sería muy útil esa ayuda – ok mami , pero no quiero reproches ni cosas parecidas…. Así te parezca q juego a ser un adulto no cuestiones lo que hago y respeta mis desiciones

Está bien hija solo déjame ayudarte-

Como sea mami, estoy muy cansada… voy a mi cuarto – la chica se levantó recogió su plato y después se dirigió a su cama

(Suena un celular)

Hola?

Sakura amor como estas ?- se escuchó un azabache del otro lado

Bien, estoy en la casa-

Te parece bien si te recojo , tu sabes acabo de salir de trabajar y quede de encontrarme con unos amigos de la empresa en el lugar de siempre… quería ir contigo –

Amor estoy en mi cama a punto de dormir – dijo Sakura con la poca voluntad que le quedaba

Vamos Sakura acompáñame esposa …- eso ultimo seria efectivo y Sasuke lo sabia

… agh está bien ya me alisto – dijo la chica levantándose dirigiéndose tomar una ducha

Ok estaré ahí en una hora –

La chica se vistió se arregló el cabello se maquillo , volvió a sentirse viva a sentirse bien… Sasuke es el único con el derecho de voltearle el mundo a su antojo … sin el siquiera darse cuenta. Ella escogió un vestido negro muy corto y unos zapatos altos plateados se colocó su abrigo y antes de salir …

Sakura a donde crees que vas?- se interpuso en el camino Hakumo con una expresión seria

Mami me invitaron a bailar .. Llego más tarde – si es que llego pensó ella

No hija es muy tarde no puedes salir –

Mama ya llegaron por mí – la chica se asomó a la ventana un carro gris estaba parqueado enfrente –

Hija ese no es el carro de Sasuke ?- miro interrogante

Si mami , es el –

Y dime ... él no se va a casar con Ino ? -

Sakura no contesto – ay no, hija ahora sí que no ¡! Estas loca? Que diría tu mejor amiga ?- Hakumo no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo

Mama no te preocupes todo saldrá bien , Ino ya sabe que voy a ir , incluso ella ya está allá esperándonos a Sasuke y a mí-

Bueno y dime donde quedo todo eso de que estas muy cansada ?- dijo la madre incrédula –

Y lo estoy mami ! – interrumpió Sakura , quien a la final no sabía ni porque salía siendo que en verdad se sentía muy agotada

Entonces hija? Quien se cree este para sacarte así no más y tú como eres tan tonta de salir ? - y comenzó el regano

Mama , por favor no comencemos , voy a salir y punto . No me preguntes porque … solo nos vemos más tarde ….-

Hija por favor reacciona, sabia q algo no andaba bien –

La chica salió , abrió la puerta del carro dejando a Hakumo con una angustia en su pecho. A veces es mejor que las madres no sepan lo que hacen sus hijas, porque es más duro para ambas vivir las situaciones. Sakura daba vueltas al asunto … sabía que se estaba comportando como todo menos como alguien maduro , la verdad ella estaba perdiendo su enfoque .. Estaba perdiendo su objetivo ,que a final de cuentas ni ella misma tenía claro.

Llegaron al lugar, uno muy conocido en la zona e incluso en la universidad muchos chicos de su facultad iban allí no se le haría raro encontrar chicos de otras facultades tambien , el sonido de la música a todo volumen el olor de los cigarrillos y por supuesto de la droga…. Aunque ella no fumara y Sasuke tampoco era muy normal ver ese tipo de cosas.

El Uchiha no tardo en ubicar a sus amigos , todo se reunieron en una mesa llena de copas de botellas de wiski , tequila y muchas otras que ya habían tomado

Llegan tarde , no me digan que comenzaron sin nosotros ?– comento Suigetsu picaro

Hahahaha no, ella vive algo lejos lo demás viene despues - solto Sasuke con una carcajada

Sasuke! - reprocho la chica avergonzada

Amor es una broma – se excuso

Está bien vamos con el resto- Suigetsu tomo de la mano a Sakura y la arrastro con los demás Sasuke solo miraba divertido aquella escena

La noche fue genial Sakura bailo con todo el mundo , e incluso Sasuke que resultó ser un buen bailarín , las copas se sumaban una tras otra los amigos eran cada vez más cercanos podría decirse que la peli rosa era ya una más del grupo . Sakura ese día conoció a Karin la Jefa de Sasuke una mujer de aproximadamente 25 anos la misma edad del Uchiha , por fuera aparentaba madures , ambas estaban tan ebrias que bailaban sobre las mesas descalzas junto con otras chicas, todo iba fenomenal .la fiesta siguió hasta la madrugada no paraban de mover sus cuerpos al son de la música.

Sakura bajo por un trago más como le encantaba estar ahí , enloquecerse y olvidarse de todo de sus problemas creer que de verdad ella sería la esposa de Sasuke como así lo creían las personas en la empresa, en su camino se encontró con yuugo con quien bailo un par de canciones , finalmente llego a la barra pidió solo por variar una cerveza pues tenía sed, se sentó en la banca poso su mirada hacia la pista de baile. Un brazo se posó en su cintura algo demandante y un aliento roso su cuello, era de esperarse Sasuke la estaba buscando

Amor que pasa?-

Solo estaba abrazandote- contesto el Achicha

La chica solo sonrió y comenzó a tomar su cerveza , poco a poco se fueron sumando seguían 2 siguieron 3 la atmosfera fue cambiando de repente se encontraban ambos extasiados en una burbuja donde solo se encontraban los dos , el se fue acercando mas a ella para finalmente probar un poco de aquellos labios q extrañaba cada vez que probaba los labios de su prometida Ino. No importaba el mundo podrían caerse todos de lo bebidos que estaban , podría acabarse en cielo pero ellos dos seguirían congelados en ese momento , haciendo contacto con sus lenguas sincronizadas con sus mentes y corazones fundidos en un beso , con sabor a licor.

Hay chicos , no se aíslen vamos con el resto- se acercó Karin tambaleándose con las mejillas rosadas

Si ya vamos para allá – contesto Sakura saliendo del lapsus en el que estaba sumergida y perdida con ayuda del alcohol

La verdad – comenzó a hablar Karin un poco enredado - me dan envidia , yo quisiera poder vivir algo así como lo que ustedes dos viven como esposos, estoy segura que si siguen luchando van a poder lograr algo muy grande-

Sasuke solo miraba a Karin incrédulo – La verdad yo solo tengo ojos para Sakura – articulo el

Si , chicos yo les deseo todas las cosas buenas porque ustedes dos han luchado mucho para estar juntos –

Gracias Karin – dijo la peli rosa quien se arrojó a abrazar a la chica- yo se que tu encontraras también un hombre que te haga feliz y ame a tus dos hijos

Amigaaaaa – la peliroja correspondió el abrazo

La fiesta continuo , cada ves las cosas se iban mas de control … Al final de la noche Yuugo se fue con Karin, Sakura no podía mantener el equilibrio ,Sasuke la llevo a su casa estaba conciente que la matarían si llegaba ebria a su apartamento , el Uchiha llevaba los zapatos de su chica en la mano , por dios era tan linda cuando estaba ebria que ni ella lo sabía … la oji jade comenzó a bailar en la sala seguía muy eufórica como en el bar , el la tomo del brazo y llegaron a su alcoba , donde finalmente la tomaría de nuevo como esa y otras tantas noches lo había hecho.

El sol golpeo la ventana , el celular de la ojijade comenzó a sonar , una terrible jaqueca no la dejaba pensar , pero ahí estaba totalmente desnuda en los brazos de quizás el chico más perfecto que haya conocido y no solo eso también su ángel guardián que la rescataba de su angustia y ansiedad.

(suena un celular)

Alo…- contesto soñolienta

Hija? Qué horas crees que son , como es esto que no has llegado a la casa?- dónde estás?- se escuchó un estrondoroso grito de Hakumo del otro lado de la línea

Mama por favor ya no soy una niña , no tengo porque darte explicaciones –

Soy tu madre y exijo una explicación , así que me dices ya mismo jovencita donde diablos estas , voy a recogerte ahora mismo!-

Perdón?- esto último enojo mucho a la peli rosa , despertando sin querer a Sasuke – mira mama ya estoy muy grandecita como para pedirte permiso , a eso era a lo que ibas a la casa a controlarme?

No Sakura es que no entiendes no está bien que te quedes fuera , estas en graves problemas , agradece q tu papa no se ha enterado si no - la mujer estaba muy ofuscada , no podía manejar bien su respiración , el enojo podía más con ella-

Si no que mama? Que va a pasar ¿? Me vas a echar de la casa o qué ? - Contesto con toda la furia y el dolor cargado en sus palabras – dime que harás entonces si dejo de aportar a la casa ? Si soy tan pequeña dime xq diablos me tienes trabajando?

No metas ese tema a colación niñita ¡!-

No! Simplemente tomo lo q por derecho me corresponde y es la libertad de hacer lo que me plazca- cómo?/ Como había dicho eso ? es eso lo que realmente pensaba o solo su enojo la hizo expulsar palabras inconscientemente

Pues no señora no pasaras encima de tu madre- fue lo último que articulo la señora

Y tampoco encima de mi opinión, si tanto quieres saber q hago entonces ocúpate de tu casa, solo así podre dedicarme a estudiar como lo hacen las otras chicas de mi edad- Sakura colgó el teléfono no quería ni llegar al apartamento , sabía que esa idea de su mama era para problemas , pero entonces dejaría q se repitiera la misma situación que en la casa de su padre?

La chica tenía mal genio , unos orbes negros se cruzaron con su mirada , eran tan profundos que alcanzaba a perderse y quedar perdida en la oscuridad de esas pupilas.

Amor no te preocupes tu siempre cuentas con migo – dijo Sasuke levantándose con la Haruno entre sus brazos, el rose se du piel el aroma de su cuerpo no podría olvidarlo ni poruq e se esforzara en ello

Lose amor – contesto Sakura

El chico beso a Sakura en la frente se incorporo para luego abrir un cajón cerca a la cama y sacar una pequeña cajita , se acercó a la Haruno

Amor quiero darte algo,- abrió la cajita , era una cadena de plata con un corazón de piedras – sé que te mereces más que esto , pero solo quiero q sepas que tu estas aquí justo en medio de mi corazón-

Sasuke ! Eres muy lindo ! Gracias amor !- el chico se acercó y coloco la cadena en el pálido cuello de la peli rosa

Sabes quiero que las palabras que nos dijo Karin se hagan realidad y tengamos una vida juntos- susurro en su oído

La chica se dio vuelta para encontrarse de nuevo con esos ojos que la traían loca pero que bien sabia no le pertenecían,- yo también … pero ya va siendo que la situación se aclare no crees?

El chico desvió la mirada – creo q no es un buen momento Sakura

Pero porque no Sasuke, en donde quedo todo lo que me acabas de decir?- la chica tenía un semblante de angustia , él era el causante de ello, la culpa comenzó a invadir su cabeza

Es tarde te llevare a tu casa- termino el chico-

Sakura se vistió y salió en busca de Sasuke todo iba tan bien hasta que a ella se le ocurrió abrir su bocota , al cabo de unos minutos llegaron al apartamento. Se despidieron con un corto beso de nuevo el cuento de hadas había terminado y se enfrentaba a una de las tantas discusiones que tendría con su madre .

Sakura Inner: que tan cierto es el amor? Y si mi angel guardian también me deja caer?


	8. Chapter 8 Cambios

Para mi es especialmente difícil terminar este fanfic, porque esto lo escribió mi yo de hace dos años , pero es un proyecto que quiero terminar con todo y errores e incluso el tiempo que me tome verme reflejada como autora en la palabras del pasado. Me he propuesto terminar este proyecto ( espero no uno de mis tantos intentos fallidos) xq en realidad quiero saber el fin de la historia que yo misma he creado.

**Capítulo 8 - Cambios**

Una rubia salía de su cuarto envuelta en una suave toalla. Su piel nívea reflejaba los rayos del sol aquella mañana. No podría ser más feliz, se casaría con el hombre de sus sueños, terminaría su carrera de diseño gráfico y pronto formaría una familia. Por fin todos esos años junto al pesado de su hermano terminarían

Un sentimiento de satisfacción la llenaba cada vez que pensaba en esas palabras, en el futuro ya muy cercano, estaba convencida que hacían la pareja ideal, que congeniaban, estaban conectados uno con el otro y no habría mejor decisión que esta. Casarse con Sasuke era su mayor sueno e ilusión.

Reviso su teléfono, ni un mensaje de él lo cual era extraño siempre le escribía después de salir. Seguramente había llegado cansado de trabajar, no le dio importancia y dejo su teléfono sobre la mesa. Se acercó a su peinadora y empezó a arreglar su cabello.

-(El teléfono suena)- "usted tiene un nuevo mensaje:" " hey, sabes que hacia tu novio la noche anterior?" y una foto de Sasuke y cierta chica con cabello rosa muy conocida. Una onda de frio recorrió su cuerpo, como era posible? Sasuke? No se suponía que la amaba? Esto no se quedaría así! , sus lágrimas amenazaron en salir y desbordarse… ellos pagarían las consecuencias, pagarían la humillación y se arrepentirían de sus actos.

Su cabeza ardía, tenía la sangre caliente, sus ojos reflejaban ira, dolor y una mezcla de sentimientos que perforaban su alma. Era el momento de ser inteligente de pensar en un plan para separarlos. Porque Sasuke era suyo una parte de ella jamás lo dejaría ir.

Se botó en su cama, abrazo una almohada, empezó a sentirse como el ser más pequeño y menospreciado del mundo. Entonces fue ahí cuando una increíble idea paso por su mente y finalmente Sasuke la llamo

Buenos días amor – sonó del otro lado del teléfono

Buenos días bebe- tratando de ocultar la ira, uso sus mejores técnicas para aparentar que todo estaba bien- como estas? Llegaste muy tarde anoche? –

Si, tuve horas extra, tú sabes esos clientes que se les ocurre llamar cinco minutos antes de cerrar. Fue horrible!- enfatizo, el también disimulaba muy bien – perdona no haberte llamado. No quise despertarte.

Vaya pero que maestro de la mentira! Hace unos días en realidad la rubia hubiera creído esas últimas palabras- pensó la ojiazul

Está bien… eso supuse – dijo ino - Amor, quieres ir a cenar hoy? Extraño verte – añadió, su plan comenzaría esta noche y ellos conocerían la magnitud de este asunto!

Si me parece bien. Vamos a ese lugar que tanto querías la semana pasada? – dijo el Uchiha mientras entraba a su carro

Si, allí nos vemos – concluyo la rubia y colgó

La mujer se arregló, se vistió como si de su mismísima boda se tratara, si iba a atacar lo haría con elegancia y sutileza. Condujo su carro hacia el sitio acordado, hoy se demostraría a sí misma y a Sasuke lo que era capaz de hacer por defender su orgullo.

Camino hacia la entrada, atravesó el hermoso jardín de al frente, a medida que se acercaba, se hacía más claro el sonido de la música que ambientaba el lugar. La madera, los detalles y acabados del restaurante traían paz y quietud: precisamente el lugar perfecto para asesinar a una persona en vida. Hoy Sasuke escogería sin saberlo… escogería su futuro con Ino

Él ya se encontraba allí sentado con su mirada fija, bebiendo un vaso de agua, esperando por ella su novia…. Su prometida. Físicamente presente pero ansioso mentalmente pensando en la chica de la noche anterior, en una batalla irracional consigo mismo y escudriñando sus ideas sobre la mejor decisión. Sakura tenía razón era justo saber que tan serio él iba con ella. Hoy lo pensaría mejor y daría una respuesta a la ojijade.

Estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, en un mundo paralelo, cuando una chica se sentó a su lado.

Hola amor- lo beso su novia

Hola preciosa – automáticamente respondió, abrazo a la mujer – te extrañe – dándole un beso

Ordenaron algo, charlaron un poco y cuando ya habían terminado, Ino puso en marcha su maquiavélico plan.

Amor que pensarías de adelantar la boda? – soltó

Una cara inexpresiva, una reacción casi desapercibida se vio reflejada en el muchacho – no te parecería demasiado? – Definitivamente el Uchiha no vio venir ese comentario de parte de la chica – digo, con esto de los preparativos será nuestro gran día y debería ser perfecto – sabía que esto la pondría sensible, pero en realidad tiempo para pensar era lo que más necesitaba

En realidad amor muero por casarnos, además mi madre tiene un viaje muy importante debe ir a Europa y quiero que nos casemos antes que eso- acoto la rubia, dedicándole una mirada audaz

Amor, no creo que sea una buena idea- la cara de Sasuke permanecía inexpresiva, el sabría manejar la situación, seguramente era un capricho más, pensó para sí mismo

Ok, entonces seré clara – dijo con un tono de voz totalmente diferente al que acostumbraba escuchar el chico, ella toma su teléfono y envía un texto a Sasuke con la foto que había recibido esta mañana-

Sasuke abre su teléfono, queda sin habla, en realidad creía se saldría con la suya pero estaba muy equivocado. – como conseguiste esto? – sus ojos no ocultaron la sorpresa, todo se había salido de sus manos desde el mismo momento en el camino hacia ese restaurante... Ahora lo que no entendía era esa reacción de Ino porque no lloraba? Porque no le pegaba o le decía lo mucho que lo odiaba? No, Esto es solo el comienzo, su cabeza no paraba de hacer diferentes conjeturas, estaba a la expectativa de lo que fuera a decir la rubia

No importa cómo, lo que importa es lo que hiciste - esas ultima palabras se clavaron en la mente de él.

Disculpa, no sé qué me sucedió- articulo – no tengo excusa para esto…. perdóname - su inexpresividad la volvía loca, su frio corazón estaba ahí intacto como siempre….

La rubia era consciente de esto, no habría lágrimas que derramar, esto más que una pelea de novios…. sería una guerra y ella utilizaría su mejor carta.

Piensas terminar la relación?- respondió secamente el azabache, sorprendido por su propio cinismo, con su alma desnuda atrapado en un problema que el mismo creo.

Dime….. – su voz se quebró- ella representa un juego verdad? – el corazón de Ino hablo, mostro debilidad por un momento – dime a quien prefieres? Que sientes por ella? – después de haber sido traicionada por su novio y mejor amiga solo buscaba una respuesta sincera….. Pero esta nunca llego – contesta!

Hmp- fue el único sonido emitido por el Uchiha

Lo sabía!- sus ojos se humedecieron, no hagas una tormenta en un vaso de agua se repitió a sí misma, - todo tiene solución- añadió Sasuke interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su novia

Solución? Tú mismo has dicho lo que tenías que decir… no pasare la humillación de cancelar nuestra boda. Le demostrare a esa quien es la que manda!- tomo un sorbo de su vodka , la ira apareció un lapso de odio inundaba todo su cuerpo. Nunca los perdonaría

Creo que cancelarla sería lo mejor por ahora ….- dijo Sasuke melancólico , esta vez si la había cometido un grave error uno muy hondo, sentía no sabría para que dirección ir –

Estas totalmente equivocado, te casaras conmigo antes de lo previsto – miro fijamente al joven - no permitiré que esto se acabe por una aventura –

Y a ti quien te dijo es una aventura? – se defendió , como podría argumentar algo así si el mismo no lo sabía?

Porque lo es! Llevamos mucho tiempo juntos , no puedes hacerme esto ahora – golpeo la mesa

No me casare contigo, debo pensar, sé que no estoy en posición para esto , pero ahora mismo no puedo decirte que hay en mi cabeza. Se merezco lo peor… pero sería mucho más grave si te obligara a casarte conmigo – fue su única salida pensó.

No , estos planes no cambiaran , nos casaremos antes – su determinación lo sorprendió, Ino hablaba enserio , ahora estaba en manos del sí proseguir con la boda o no.

Ino , por favor tomemos esto con calma – repitió de nuevo

Entonces seré más clara… dime que pensaría Sakura si por alguna razón se entera que ha ocultado la verdad sobre tu primo todos estos años? – una mirada sádica se reflejaba en su semblante , ella iba enserio –

Pero de que hablas? – su expresión cambio a una tanto confundida , el azabache no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando

Así es, sé que has estado ocultando lo que tu primo le hizo a Sakura hace muchos años… que no has tenido el valor de decirle y por el contrario has guardado el secreto , entonces-

Cállate! – interrumpió el joven – tú no tienes derecho a jugar sucio con la vida de otros y menos con la de tu amiga! Eso es algo muy serio ! – su ira no lo dejaba pensar era imposible que ella jugara con algo tan delicado. Si Sakura se enteraba ella lo odiaría por siempre.

Estas diciendo que nuestra relación no es seria? Hace dos días yo lo era todo para ti! Ahora resulta que estas con ella! – Como veneno sus palabras siguieron saliendo – no quiero saber que le hablas hasta el día de la boda , una sola palabra más y te juro le contare.

está bien no cambiaremos nuestros planes de boda, déjala en paz, pero no esperes que sea el esposo ejemplar, porque hasta el día de hoy realmente conocí la persona con quien había estado todo este tiempo - concluyo , se levantó de la mesa y salió del lugar

Su mirada desorbitaba trataba de asimilar la amenaza de Ino , era cierto nunca se acercaría a la Haruno de no ser por ese secreto; el sabia cuanto destruiría a la chica saber que él había ocultado esa verdad durante anos, que no habría nada que hacer por falta de pruebas . Un sentimiento de impotencia invadió sus sentidos , subió a su carro , acelero lo más que pudo y llego al lugar donde por primera vez la vio… a Sakura…..

Sasuke Inner : " Sakura espero algún día me perdones" Narra Sasuke)

Narra Sakura

Una batalla dentro de mí se estaba librando , una difícil de ganar porque ni yo misma en realidad se porque estoy peleando, me ha tomado mucho tiempo reflexionar y pensar en mis actos, en las jugadas más astutas y los pasos más acertados. Pero a que me lleva todo esto? Cuál es mi concepción de la felicidad? Es una lucha en vano? . Cada vez que me cuestiono más y más entra una frustración en mí de no saber las repuestas, de no pedir consejos a quienes a fin de cuentas no pueden dármelos

Desde ese día no he hablado con Sasuke desde que decidimos aclarar la situación…. Esto no es de mi agrado cada vez que recuerdo un te amo de su boca … cada vez que yo lo dije… en realidad me culpo a mí misma por hacerle esto a Ino pero más que a ella, a mí misma. Quien me he creído para ensuciar esas palabras que se dicen a los seres más preciados, que expresan un sentimiento profundo que ahora es exclusivo de personas que son totalmente diferentes a mí , porque me he convertido en algo que en realidad no quiero, siento , he sido una vez más usada por este sentimiento de vacío , yo no merezco compasión. Tal vez sea mejor así tal vez el solo se aprovechó del hecho de verme sola… tal vez en realidad yo no tenía a quien recurrir más que a él y seguramente esa ayuda tenía un precio que yo estúpidamente había pagado.

Todo está dicho aun sin ni siquiera una palabra ser pronunciada , no lo buscare , no lo llamare no hace nada , porque el tomo ya su elección porque era obvio en la escogería a ella y no a mí.

Los días saquen pasando me encuentro saliendo de mi trabajo , Naruto sigue mandándome mensajes jurándome que va a cambiar que será más que a quien quiero a quien necesito a mi lado una persona fuerte , pero ahora me he dado cuenta que en realidad no quiero a nadie fuerte , lo que en verdad debo hacer es ser yo quien sea fuerte. Me dirijo hacia la puerta me despido de mis compañeros de trabajo . Saco mi teléfono por inercia y llamo a Gaara el amigo que me ha escuchado en estos últimos días.

(Narro yop)

Hola? – contesta el pelirrojo

Hola! Como estas?-

Sakura?-

Si!-

Bien – contesto el chico del otro lado de la línea – y tú? Ya vas para la universidad?

Si – la chica respondió – llamaba tu sabes hablar un poco tienes tiempo?

Si claro , cuéntame cómo va todo con Naruto ? se arreglaron? La última vez que hable con él está muy triste , nunca lo había visto así –

No , he decidido dejarlo ….. Creo que simplemente no funciona – respondió con voz seca

Está bien , si crees que es lo que sientes te apoyo, pero el teme se va a poner peor, no sabes la car que hace cada vez que no contestas sus mensajes –

He de imaginármelo , sé que él es muy impaciente- respondió la joven mientras caminaba a la estación de buses pasar aria por la casa de su madre y de ahí a la universidad como de costumbre, pero algo simplemente la dejo sin aliento .

Un rubio con mirada sombría caminaba hacia ella a paso firme , era la primera vez que lo veía así , el sonido del tráfico se detuvo se perdió en la conversación con Gaara entonces – Gaara te llamare luego se me presento algo

Este bien? – dijo el pelirrojo

Si – miro al chico que se encontraba al frente suyo y termino su llamada , antes de poder pronunciar una palabra el rubio la interrumpió

Vine a hablar contigo- la tomo de la mano pero esta se zafo de su agarre

No Naruto hoy tengo clase , no tengo tiempo para esto- miro molesta

Entonces cuándo? Cuando será mi turno? Cuando podre decirte todo? Ya no sé si sigues con migo si eres mi novia no sé cuánto todo esto termino! – el la miro a los ojos, algo había cambiado su mirada era más oscura más triste… acaso era su culpa? Había lastimado a la única persona que en verdad lo había tomado en serio toda su vida?

Está bien hablemos – caminaron hacia un parque cerca , las zonas verdes , los arboles el viento pasar e incluso la risa de los niños hizo que el ambiente de tensión se relajara un poco, se sentaron en una banca el chico toma las manos de la chica , la miro a los ojos y con determinación pronuncio finalmente

Sé que te sonara una frase muy repetitiva pero Sakura estoy muriendo por favor perdóname , fui muy inmaduro actué como un niño no sabes cómo me arrepiento – los ojos se cristalizaron el azul de sus ojos se había apago en realdad había pensado mucho al respecto.

Lo siento Naruto, no puedo … - un silencio se hizo presente

Podemos arreglarlo , entiende que te amo Sakura , maldita sea dime que debo hacer para que todo vuelva a la normalidad!- se contuvo , pero sus ojos humedecidos no le eran de gran ayuda

Es que ese es el problema Naruto , ya nada va a ser normal porque para mí dejaste de ser un hombre , ahora eres un niño q no enfrenta sus problemas – dijo cortante , sabia lo desgarraría con eso ultimo

Eso no es verdad , como puedes echar por la borda toda nuestra relación? Solo porque peleaste con tu padre! - el chico comenzó a exaltarse, su voz notaba algo de desespero , ansiaba tenerla en sus brazos y olvidar lo sucedido

Porque solo un momento en realidad necesite de ti , te necesite como nunca! Y no estuviste … yo necesito un hombre a mi lado q me reciba cuando caigo y que camine con migo , ahora más que nada siento que tú no eres esa persona- la chica enfatizo en esta última frase

Puedo llegar a serlo en un proceso pero quiero estar contigo, ahora comprendo más que nada lo que dices , perdóname por favor – miro suplicante

Te perdono – pauso la pelirosa – Pero no volveré contigo no seré tu novia nunca más – ella comenzó a levantarse se le haría tarde para ir a clases

El la tomo del brazo – ella no se detuvo solo se deshizo de su desgarre, entonces el empezó a seguirla .

Estuvieron de pie frente a la estación del bus ninguno de los dos emitió palabra alguna, ella se subió y el también, ella se sentó el imito sus actos justo a su lado

Porque me sigues , ya te dije se acabó ¡ - dijo la ojijade irritada – siempre sales con esta tonterías podría por lo menos tener algo de dignidad y dejarme sola? – quien era ella para decir eso…. Quien era ella para hablar de dignidad y tratarlo así? Quien culparía a Naruto él estaba siendo más valiente que ella al afrontar la situación, él estaba ahí a su lado incluso si ella lo maldecía y le trataba de una y mil maneras el permanecía ahí. Quizás Naruto era más fuerte de lo que ella pensaba , así es, Naruto no corrió a acostase con su mejor amiga , como si lo hizo ella con Sasuke . Entonces estaría siendo la peor persona de todas al traicionar a Naruto y también a sí misma.

No, no puedo dejarte sola ¡ te prometí que nunca lo haría estaré a tu lado apoyándote incluso así no te guste , porque fue nuestra promesa – su voz la saco del trance en el que se encontraba , es cierto la promesa!. Ya era demasiado tarde si algún día Naruto se enteraba la odiaría con todas sus fuerzas no había más que un remedio.

Llegaron a la estación de destino , ambos bajaron del autobús ella se detuvo , enfrento la mirar del Uzumaki , su boca intentaba articular algo inaudible , quizás un perdóname dormí con tu mejor amigo… o quizás un es tu culpa me dejaste sola….. Cualquiera que sea no puedo decir nada

No te dejare sola , no lo hare de nuevo , este error no lo cometeré dos veces! – el chico la observaba , pálida

No , esto se acaba aquí - ella soltó su mano – esta vez hablo enserio , ya no más de esto no más de engañarnos , yo no quiero estar contigo –

Entonces las sombras en los ojos del pelirrubio aumentaron , una nueva fase de sí mismo salió a la luz , la ira lo consumía , no escuchaba ninguna palabra la tomo del brazo lastimándola y con voz fuerte y carrasposa observo sus orbes jades como si leyera a través de su alma – eres mía Sakura , tu jamás vas a poder terminar con eso! No entiendes que te amo! No entiendes ?

La chica lo miro con susto , trato de zafarse pero no podía su cuerpo no era tan fuerte como el de él, entonces vio venir lo impensado, una mano se acercó a su cara dejándole una marca en su mejilla. No podía creerlo Naruto le había pegado . La gente comenzó a caminar más rápido como ignorando la situación, evitando problemas. Pero al otro lado de la acera la madre de Sakura vio toda la escena , cuando el semáforo cambio se dirigió corriendo hacia su hija

Entonces entendió lo que pasaba – separo el agarre de Naruto lo miro a los ojos con odio como nunca había visto a nadie

No se vuelva a acercar a mi hija !- pronuncio llevándose a la chica

Que había sucedido? Acaso Naruto había cambiado? , su cara quedo gravaba en la memoria de la Haruno quizás nunca olvidaría ese día , el día en que realmente su relación con Naruto termino.

En clase no ponía atención su mente estaba ida, el profesor le pregunto sobre los aportes sociales en una empresa, la chica se quedó en blanco y un cero fue agregado más a su lista de notas que tanto se había esforzado en ganar. Normalmente se sentaba en el tercer puesto de la primera fila, pero esta vez había optado sentarse a otras. Una amiga de ella le dejo una nota en su cuaderno , animándola a seguir y a cambiar ese semblante. Pero en qué momento se había enfrascado tanto en Sasuke y Naruto, ya no hablaba con las chicas , toda esta rebeldía desde que salió de su casa… era tiempo de cambiar de cambiar las cosas para bien de mejorar y seguir adelante

Una nueva idea sacudió su cabeza la idea de ser autosuficiente, de hacerse fuerte y recuperar ese sentimiento de satisfacción que tenía hacia su vida hace unos pocos meses. Empezó a frecuentar más a Gaara , en sus meses más oscuros , en los más difíciles se sumergió en una profunda depresión que no la dejaba ser ella misma. No quería salir , no quería verse linda , no quería bañarse, quería solamente estudiar trabajar y ser un robot , no pensar en nada… seguir ignorando los repetitivos mensajes de Naruto , olvidar lo sucedido con Sasuke e ignorar a Ino . Porque para su desgracia la rubia le contaba con todo detalle su relación con el Uchiha.

Gaara y ella se hicieron más amigos de lo que ya eran , salían a beber, salían a bailar, el a veces la recogía en la universidad y la llevaba a la casa. E incluso una vez la ayudo con sus tareas. El pelirrojo no había ido a la universidad ,había llegado hace unos meses de prestar el servicio militar y estaba en trámites para continuar con su carrera en el ejército. Era muy atento siempre protegiéndola e incluso cuando se enteró de la situación con Naruto fue directamente a golpearlo y romperle la cara.

La vida cambiada ahora tenía otro color , el color de la lealtad , de la amistad y de la fortaleza. Se volvía más fuerte por sí misma , hasta que un día sentada en su casa al lado de su mama quien la visitaba.

Hola? – se escuchó una mujer mayor del otro lado de la línea, se trataba de Mikuru la tía de Sakura , llamaba desde los estados unidos

Hola hermana ¡- escucho Sakura decir a su mama

Las mujeres hablaron por más de una hora, la madre de Sakura la miraba fijamente hablaba con entusiasmo de la familia hasta que de repente se escuchó – si será lo mejor para ella, e suma buena oportunidad.

Lo que no sabía Sakura era que su vida cambiaria del cielo a la tierra, su tía había propuesto llevársela a los estados unidos con el propósito de estudiar, de buscar un futuro .

Para ellas también representaba un nuevo comienzo , lo consulto con Gaara , pero finalmente en lo más hondo de su corazón , había un hueco muy profundo , un vacío muy grande. La vida en ese país no tenía nada que ofrecerle , porque no tendría nada que perder si se iba. Porque nadie se preocuparía por ella , simplemente se iría sin despedirse .

Su madre se encargó de los tramites hasta que el día se acercaba el día que su ticket de avión había marcado , donde partiría a lo incierto, donde preferiría mil veces estar y no en aquella situación , donde los hombres, la vida en sí misma no servía para nada. Porque los sonadores son los que más sufren de la decepción ... De la realidad y pero más doloroso a un de las personas. No podría engañarse a pesar de sus esfuerzos por cambiar por ser positiva.. Se sentía el ser más miserable, el ser que nunca recibiría amor, que había sido usada por Sasuke … si …. A la final el solo quiso acostarse con ella desde un principio … y lamentablemente lo logro q bajo había caído….

Un nuevo mensaje llego a su bandeja de entrada era Sasuke " hola Saku, sé que no es el mejor momento pero me gustaría verte antes de que te vayas….. Perdóname, aunque no lo merezca dame la oportunidad de explicarme …."

Acaso estaba loco? Después de todo lo que hizo? Que quería un beso de despedida? Pero entonces de nuevo su conciencia desapareció y sus manos rápidamente respondieron "Lo siento, no me gustan las despedidas"

En el fondo Sakura sabía que una persona como Sasuke que no tuvo el valor de antes, no lo tendría ahora .. Se esfumaría de su vida para siempre …. Ella lo recordaría como una persona que la lastimo muy profundamente y que probablemente no se habría dado cuenta….era momento de dejar las cosas ir . Pero con todo y eso no podía evitar pensar en él.


End file.
